


【炎黄】炎黄脑洞合集

by Pumpkin_pie



Series: YAN宇宙 [1]
Category: Chinese Actor RPF, Original Work
Genre: Chinese actor - Freeform, M/M, 私设
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24122632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpkin_pie/pseuds/Pumpkin_pie
Summary: 原创人物x黄磊，个人YY向意识流大纲文，设定过于苏，不推荐阅读
Relationships: Original Male Character/Huang Lei
Series: YAN宇宙 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740541





	1. 纹身

**Author's Note:**

> 设定和第一篇都写在了纸上，有机会再加上来吧

磊磊上节目右手手腕总是绑个毛巾，因为手腕内侧有纹身，是苏总名字缩写，本来他是不屑于这种小年轻的示爱方式，但是一开始苏总偷偷去纹了一个他的名字缩写，于是磊磊也纹了一个。


	2. 酸奶

纯甄和鸡条搞活动，每位成员的动物形象都会印在酸奶盒子上，苏总给家里存了五箱狐狸的，磊磊看见后哭笑不得，说你想喝我那有不少，你存这么多干啥，苏总说这不都是狐狸么，我存的都是你啊，磊磊说，我本人在这儿，你还看着酸奶，你是不是傻？气笑了。后来苏总公司搞员工福利，全勤奖加上两箱酸奶，当然，都是狐狸的，员工一副吃饱了狗粮的表情还要拎着酸奶回家。


End file.
